


Something Borrowed, Something Stolen, Something Lost

by Scorpionnumber1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpionnumber1/pseuds/Scorpionnumber1
Summary: Jefferson is finally reunited with his daughter after the first curse is broken. Content and relieved that his nightmare has finally ended, the Mad Hatter can't stop feeling as if a part of him is still at loss over his lost wife. 15 years earlier, a young portal jumper crosses paths with a mysterious thief. Will destiny play a part in creating a true love among the young criminals or will their fate be determined by a higher power as their lives come crashing down?The untold origin story of Storybrooke's most enigmatic and underrated resident.Rated Teens and Up for later chapters.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor do I have any ownership of the gorgeous Sebastian Stan but I will definitely use both in this story ;).
> 
> The story does include the character of Priscilla, a character introduced in the official graphic novel "Out of the Past" as Grace's mother. I have not read the book so any details in regards to the character are purely coincidental. This story was created out of a personal need for more Jefferson centered fanfics and the lack of attention to his story by the writers of the show! (I still love the show, I am just salty at their terrible choice to end the story of the best character before it even begun). I was also inspired in the creative sense by the story "strange and beautiful (i'll put a spell on you)" by ohhitherekate which I would seriously recommend if you want a wonderfully written Jefferson/ OC story! 
> 
> Last point: English is not my first language and this is not Beta read so excuse the errors. Some words may also be written in British English rather than American English (if there is any difference???) so be warned.

Chapter 1: Reunited

*Present Day*

He inched his way closer almost touching the tree separating him from his ultimate target. As the large yellow vehicle drew to a stop with a loud puff the doors opened to reveal a swarm of young children jumping off with joy and turning in various directions to proceed with their day in search of their homes and parents. Just when the man was about to turn his gaze, he saw her, and the world froze almost immediately. Though it was already a known fact that during the past 28 years no time had passed and it made sense for everyone to look almost identical, he couldn’t help but feel as if the girl a few feet in front of him had visibly changed. Her hair was slightly shorter (due to the haircut she had received three weeks ago) and her step was noticeably lighter. The girl he was looking upon was not the same, no longer his own. From afar these differences were made undetectable but from this close of a proximity it was impossible to ignore. Here she was carefree, her unadulterated happiness overflowing from her pure smile. What if he chose not to approach her? There was still time to turn back. Why was he foolish enough to think that going to her and revealing himself after all that has happened was a good idea? He could ruin her life with a simple glance and that was not something he was prepared for. 

Just as the tall man was about to turn back and walk away he caught a glimpse of the girl once more. Upon further inspection of her delicate and fragile features he noticed a glimmer of sadness behind her well executed smile which she was gifting to her peers. Her steps lost their costumed confidence and she no longer looked content but rather lost and abandoned. His heart shattered as he noticed these micro imperfections which she so cleverly tried to bury and with a slight hesitancy he took a few steps forward revealing his full form from behind the tree, breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm the wave of emotions boiling inside of him.

“Grace?” he uttered with a quiver in his voice, his face still filled with uncertainty as to how she would react to his call. 

He was fully aware of how much he hurt her. Leaving her completely alone due to his greed and foolish trust in the Evil Queen, spying on her and following her each day instead of acting to get her back and now, hiding instead of running to get her back the minute the curse was broken. At this moment Jefferson didn’t believe that he was worthy getting her back and he was ready to take the blame for everything, knowing that if she resented him he would rather suffer than cause her more pain.

The petite girl halted in her step at the sound of his hushed statement, knowing exactly who was addressing her. She turned against the current of the crowd of children as she took in the sight of her father before her. For a split second her face showed no emotion making Jefferson frantically try to read her expression so that he could act accordingly to her wishes and treat the situation as to allow her absolute control. He vowed to himself in this moment that from this day forward he will not make any decision without considering the greater good of his daughter, the same promise that he made to his wife all those years ago and effectively broke not long before the curse.

Bearing a genuine full smile Grace began to sprint towards Jefferson, catching him by surprise as she crashed into his outstretched arms which responded to her actions instinctively. As the hatter captured his offspring in his grasp a flood of pre-curse memories drowned his mind. 

“Papa!” she exclaimed “You found me, I knew you would.”

This exact second was what kept him focused on his goal. This was the instant which he replayed in his mind as a prisoner of Wonderland and later Storybrooke. The hope that one day he would be reunited with his daughter and earn her forgiveness for all the terrible things he did which led to their separation. His grasp tightened as he was no longer able to conceal his pure joy and relief which quickly resulted in soft tears leaving his pupils and decorating his cheeks. Years of suffering, madness and desperation were finally rewarded with this simple gesture from the girl currently lost in his arms. He could physically feel her love for him radiating off her embrace with so much force that he was knocked back on his knees as a way to maintain his grasp on the situation. It felt like years had passed until Jefferson lifted himself off the ground, maintaining a firm yet loving grasp on Grace. Once he began carrying her to his car, parked at the end of the street and filled to the brim with an assortment of fluffy toy rabbits and various china play tea sets, Jefferson considered himself to be the luckiest man alive.

* 15 years before the curse *

The hatter run as fast as he could, his long black coat trailing after him and mirroring his actions as he jumped over fallen tree trunks which covered the yellow brick road beneath his feet. Every once in a while his hat shifted an inch, threatening to get lost in the dust cloud behind him causing the man to grip it with one hand while using the other to protect the small brown sack tied around his chest. The crystal ball hidden within slammed into his hip which would have greatly bothered if he was not currently being chased by a fleet of flying monkeys sent by the Wicked Queen in hope of retrieving her stolen possession and enacting her planned revenge on the man who dared to steal it. 

Given the nature of Jefferson’s job, this sort of situation was a frequent occurrence. Who knew that people were less than thrilled when someone broke into their place of residence and left with a valuable possession? The hatter would have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the rush of adrenaline that passed through his veins whenever an assignment veered off the path of being a simple fetch-and-run job and became somewhat increasingly perilous. 

As Jefferson continued to expertly navigate the forest leading out of Emerald City (he always made sure to grow familiar with a location before committing the crime), the flying monkey mutants were getting closer by the second. Once the criminal spotted the flat field which he had previously decided was ideal for opening the portal to escape, he used the remainder of his strength to build his speed before coming to a frantic halt. The young portal jumper proceeded to removed the large black top hat which was now dripping with his sweat and set it on the ground in front of him. With one last look at the mass of deadly animals growing closer by the second, the hatter span his hat and offering a grand bow to his “audience” he jumped into the black hole surrounded by thick purple smoke. 

… 

The next thing he saw was the familiar internal surrounding of the magic headpiece. The door to Oz was once more covered with the emerald curtain which flowed slightly in the cool breath of the hat. As a way to regain his strength and compose himself before returning to his land, the hatter sat down on the cold marble floor and attempted to straighten his short yet wild hazelnut hair. The stolen artifact was still concealed within the pouch and the man began to wonder whether he should return the object immediately to his client or keep it for a moment more in order to make it seem as if the job was more difficult and thus hopefully yield a larger reward. Being the selfish man that he didn’t object to being, he chose the latter and turned to the door which led to the Enchanted Forest as he whispered his desired destination. Returning to his home (a run down hovel which he considered anything but a home) would have been a risky choice as the Dark One would be able to track him and know that he was being untruthful to his word. But a random village situated near the Royal Palace seemed like a safe enough bet. With that, the man stepped over the threshold of the door symbolizing the Enchanted Forest and felt as the magic of the hat slipped over his skin, transporting him onto the other side.

Jefferson proceeded to elegantly step out of the door-shaped portal, however, his carelessness to look around before stepping forward resulted in him knocking over a young woman in mid sprint. As he turned to the victim who was now on the ground desperately gathering up a set of jewelry and a few items of mismatched clothing which seemed to pour out of a large brown sack, Jefferson knelt and began murmuring a set of apologies whilst simultaneously picking up the seemingly random array of items.

“It’s quite alright” the woman answered without even looking him in the eyes as she frantically searched to collect the entire contents of the bag.

If he hadn’t known better, Jefferson would have assumed that she was a thief who was not far from her place of wrongdoing and was hurrying to escape before getting caught, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover so he persisted in helping her to retrieve the last of the items from the ground. The slim woman grabbed the red and white ceramic jug from his outstretched hand and briefly looked at his eyes as a symbol of gratitude before running off into the distance with the brown sack on her shoulder. Though the look only lasted a few seconds at most, Jefferson felt an instant pull towards the woman. He was clueless as to what could have possibly elicited such a response as he noticed his gaze following her silhouette as she became engulfed by the thick forest before him. Her stained verdant dress was protected with a crimson cape which gave the illusion of a tropical bird flying into the horizon. Not long after the woman disappeared from sight did the hatter finally awoke from the hypnosis caused by the mystery woman. He shook his head, readjusted the hat on his head and turned to walk in the opposite direction. 

A family consisting of a plump man, woman and their small child grew closer to him as he made his way through the village and before he could move out of their way (he was not a fan of social interaction) the man stopped in front of him. The heavy breathing alluded to the fact that they must be pursuing something and as the man placed his large sweaty palm on Jefferson’s shoulder, breathing out in a sticky breath “Sir - did- uh - did you happen to -uh - did you happen to come across a young woman -uh this high” he stated waving his hand to match the height of the mystery woman Jefferson had come across not so long ago.

“She stole from me and my family Sir” the man continued, slowly but surely regaining his breath as his wife and child inched nearer. 

“She had a large sack. She took everything Sir. Please help us good Sir” the poor man pleaded using the dosage of the formal pronoun to persuade Jefferson to aid the family in catching the culprit. 

The hatter laughed to himself silently: he knew it. Whoever this woman was she was clearly an amature. Had Jefferson been as honest and trustworthy as he must have appeared to the man in front of him, he would have helped. Jefferson was not in any hurry nor was he of bad nature. In spite of this, Jefferson was a thief too and ratting out a fellow thief was usually considered indecent among the criminally gifted. Who was he to judge the actions of that woman if he himself had just returned from a spree of his own? With that he nodded his head and uttered a simple “She went that way” pointing in the opposite direction to the one the woman had been headed, before continuing on his way without a second glance at the helpless family now reunited and arguing between themselves about whose fault it was that they were stuck in this situation. 

Once Jefferson finally found a secluded spot behind an old barn, he leaned against the unstable wooden walls and reached for the brown pouch by his side. As he grabbed for the item he immediately felt the absence of said pouch. His heart dropped as he began to madly search for the crystal ball which he was to return to Rumpelstiltskin before collecting his earnings. The bag was nowhere to be seen and just before he was about to retrace his steps in the unlikely event that he misplaced it along the way, the thought hit him. “Amature! Ha! Unlikely...” he chuckled as he commenced his search for the mystery woman, no longer doubting her thieving abilities.

*Present Day*

Jefferson reluctantly let go of his daughters grasp as he set her down once they reached his parked car. The former hatter smiled at Grace as he knelt in front of her and gripping her shoulders whilst pointing at the backseat which was filled to the brim with countless toys. With a slow and compassionate voice he expressed “This is all yours my Grace. Every last one. You will never want for nothing ever again, I promise” the words falling out of his mouth smoothly, caused by the life long wish to be able to narrate these exact words to her. 

Grace reacted with an equally excited and content smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him on the cheek and whispering “Thank you papa but the only thing I truly want is to always be with you.” 

The hatter’s tears were once more threatening to make an appearance as he kissed the top of her head. Typical Grace. The most selfless person he had ever met. She expressed the same words to him on the day that he chose to follow through with the Queen’s request, a mistake that he vowed never to repeat. Now that he could give her everything he would stop at nothing to make her smile but he was no longer prepared to abandon her for this same privilege if somehow his fortune was to once more disintegrate. 

After finally letting go of each other once more, Jefferson helped Grace into the passenger seat and jumped behind the wheel filled with excitement to at last share the luxurious life which Regina “gifted” him with through the creation of the curse. Now it was his turn to laugh and admire her hard work. Perhaps she really did keep her promise…

* 15 years before the curse *

The portal jumper reached a small town after a fair distanced journey from the village in which he discovered his stolen possession to be missing. To his surprise and obvious luck, the town was filled with merchants situated in a row of stalls in the town square. This fortunate turn of events meant that the mystery woman may have chosen to get rid of her loot quickly and effectively in exchange for money before continuing with her progress elsewhere. 

“That’s what I would have done” he thought to himself as he made his way across the various rows attempting to find the individual and deliver his work’s fruit to his impatient client. 

Each greedy merchant was yelling at the top of their lungs, advertising piles of worthless objects for much too high of a price. There was only one seller which did not participate in such foolish practice, automatically drawing the attention of the hatter. The individual was huddled over behind their stall with a rugged cloth covering their head and obstructing their face. To anyone else it would simply look like an old hag trying to make a few coins on her worthless possessions but as soon as he noticed the red and white ceramic jug balancing on the end of the crooked table, he knew exactly who it was. 

Opting to take a slightly more exaggerated and theatrical attempt at retrieving his goods, Jefferson picked up the jug observing it carefully and turning to the figure whilst exclaiming “How much for the jug?”

The figure remained motionless and stated just loudly enough for him to hear “Two coppers.”

“Isn’t that price a little too high for a stolen item?” he replied with a smirk creeping onto his lips.

The caped figure slowly lifted its head to reveal the face of the mysterious woman, just as he had suspected. Before he had a chance to explain that he had no interest in her stolen goods and only wished to retrieve his pouch and crystal ball, the woman had already jumped to her feet, discarded the dust rag and bolted in the opposite direction knocking back passersby to clear her way. Jefferson followed her in hot pursuit getting closer and closer until he was close enough to grab her shoulder. The impact of the action mixed in with the speed of their running caused the woman to topple over with Jefferson just being able to maintain his balance. Before she had a chance to escape he was already tightly gripping her shoulders and pulling her up to stand.

“We must stop meeting like this” he stated in a confident tone, content with his catch.

“What do you want from me?” questioned the woman in an aggravated tone, snatching her shoulders from his hold.

“Listen I don’t care what you stole from those people, I just want what you took from me. You give it back, I leave you to do whatever you please: simple.”

“Wow, what a gentleman!” she replied sarcastically while brushing off the dust which her dress had collected from the ground upon her fall “But I don’t have it anymore. I’ll have you know it fetched me a handsome sum! So why don’t you move along pretty boy and leave me alone” she replied with a sturdy color to her voice before turning on her heels and heading back to her unoccupied stall. 

“What do you mean you don’t have it?” the hatter demanded, grabbing her arm more forceful than before. 

“Ow! I sold it! To that man” the woman pointed to a well-dressed man strolling between the rows of stalls and stopping ever so often to observe and object or two.

“Well then I guess you should go over there and get it back.” Jefferson let go of her arm and folded his hands, his gaze never leaving the deep cerulean eyes of the woman.

“And why would I do that?” she responded equally confident and mirroring his stance with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Because I’m pretty sure that that poor family that you stole from will be here any minute now and it would be awfully sad for you to be caught by the king’s guards if someone was to tell them of your recent pastimes.”

Jefferson’s statement seemed to resonate with the thief as she looked visibly worried of the statement coming true. Her angered features began to soften as she dropped her folded hands to rest on her hips before addressing him once more.

“Fine. I’ll get your crystal globe. But you will leave me the hell alone after that!” 

With that she walked off in the direction of the well-dressed stranger, her gait soft and feminine, a welcomed contrast to her precious hurried races as Jefferson noted. Once she approached the stranger, Jefferson opted to stand within ears reach. He saw her inch towards the pouch which hung from the man’s arm as he stood bickering with an old merchant about the price of a metal pot. The woman’s nimble fingers advanced towards the string of the pouch and begun untying the knot holding it connected and resting on the man’s arm. Just as she was about to finish her task, a female merchant, situated opposite the stall where the man stood, noticed what was being done and took it upon herself to shout “Thief! Thief! Get her!”

Jefferson realized the situation which was about to erupt fast enough to react. Sprinting over to the now startled thief, he once more grabbed her by the shoulders whilst bumping into the targeted man who had already turned around to observe what was happening. As a large crowd began to accumulate including the pair of the king’s guards tasked with patrolling the market, Jefferson covered the woman’s long hair with the hood of her cape and moving his hand from her arm to her hand he breathed “Let’s get out of here.”

Whether he saw the nod she gave to him as a response or not it didn’t matter as the pair struggled past the growing mob, breaking free and pursuing in the direction of the forest, all while subconsciously refusing to let go of each other's hands.

…

After running for what seemed like months, the pair finally came to a halt deep within the secluded forest. The sun was slowly setting, a peaceful sight for the two individuals gasping for breath. The young woman collapsed on the ground as she panted from the sheer exhaustion of their impromptu getaway. Jefferson proceeded to do the same, leaning against a thick oak in an attempt to calm his rapid breathing. After a few moments, from the corner of his ear, he heard the loud snap of a branch and without thinking projected himself towards the woman, covering her mouth and placing a finger on his lips to justify his action. Immediately understanding the situation, the woman referred from objecting and held her breath in an attempt to make as little noise as possible as a group of guards made their way down the forest path in search of the hooligans. Cleverly, the pair had non verbally decided to navigate their way through the thick rows of trees rather than choosing the laid out path, enabling them to be well hidden from the guards and anyone else who made their way through the forest. 

It didn’t take long for the guards to move on with their search and advance further into the woodland. It took Jefferson a moment more to realize that his palm was still rested on the woman’s gentle lips which caused him to withdraw his hand and lower his head in an attempt to hide the subtle blush that his cheeks began to display. In response, the woman shifted in her seat, either also embarrassed by the awkward situation or from simply being understandably uncomfortable in her current sitting position. Nevertheless, it was the young woman who chose to speak first, breaking the silence surrounding them which did not include the occesional birds chirp or insect creek. 

“I’m sorry about your globe. Guess I should have known better than to steal from another thief.”

This statement surprised Jefferson. He never told her he too was a thief. Was it really that obvious?

“How do you know I’m a thief?” he inquired.

“Aw come on! You don’t exactly hide it. I don’t believe that it was your first time in a situation like that given how well you knew how to deal with it.”

Jefferson wasn’t sure whether to accept this statement as a compliment or a criticism of his inability to hide his rather secretive job title.

“Well at least I get the job done more effectively than you” he replied in a slightly cocky manner as he outstretched his hand from within his coat pocket to reveal the crystal ball (sans sack). 

“Wow, not bad” the woman replied with a genuine look of amazement before it faded into her trademark monotone expression which she has been wearing ever since they escaped “But you’re forgetting one little thing, pretty boy, thanks to you I left all of my goods behind. Now you owe me.”

In all honesty, Jefferson had completely forgotten of the young woman’s stall which was left abandoned in their rush to outrun the authorities. 

“My bad, but none of this would have happened had you not been tempted by your sticky fingers and decided to steal my possessions.”

“Well” she added “Maybe you shouldn’t have pushed me over when I was escaping. No motive, no crime. So you owe me!”

The young woman did have a point but Jefferson was not ready to accept defeat.

“Given that I helped you outrun not only the guards but also fed the poor family the wrong information so that you could escape, I believe that you owe me twice” concluded the hatter with a proud smirk forming on his lips. He honestly had no interest whether the woman repaid a debt to him in regards to the recent event or not, but he enjoyed this back and forth game which had been started and he wanted to prove that he was capable of winning.

After a second of consideration of the hatter’s statement the woman proceeded to ask “Why?” while deepening her already intent gaze in his direction.

“Why, what?”

“Why did you do that? Why did you throw them off my trail? What was in it for you? I’m assuming you did so before discovering I stole from you” she stated with her eyes staring deeply into his, filled with utter confusion. 

“Because I saw someone in a similar situation to what I had experienced many times before. I saw someone alone and desperate who clearly needed what they stole. I can relate to that so I decided to do what I would have wished someone would do for me in that situation.”

The young woman maintained her intense look at the hatter sitting across from her. Her features once more relaxed on her face before she nodded her head in gratitude and a small, almost undetectable, smile graced her soft pink lips. 

Once more a silence surrounded them, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was welcomed by both parties. As the sunset began to envelope the forest around them with its golden light, Jefferson set his eyes upon the woman in front of him properly for the first time since their unconventional introduction. Her features glimmered in the sparkling light which seemed to place her in a spotlight, convincing him to take the time to carefully inspect the marvelous beauty he had yet to fully notice. The cerulean irises gleamed, illuminating her eyes like the most precious diamonds in a sea of vicious rocks. Her long yet perfectly straight hair danced with each precise whisper of the wind. Through their hectic day, whenever he had a chance to inspect her closer, he simply assumed it was of a ginger shade. Now, as she sat at arm's width, the color of her hair seemed to come alive with the light of the sun, revealing its true colors to the lucky few that could witness it. It seemed as if each hair had a story of its own to tell. One was platinum blond, its neighbor a perfect brunette. Each individual forming a collective image of a golden ideal. Tiny freckles kissed her nose and blushing cheeks, leading to the plum and rosy lips, the feeling of which seemed to continue its linger on his palm from the contact which occurred before. The young woman's countenance hypnotized the young hatter without the intention of letting go, a feeling completely foreign to the man before today. He had never felt the same attraction towards anyone before the figure in front of him. This feeling terrified him yet intrigued him just the same. Why did she have such an effect on him? Who was she? 

Before he could once more begin to lose himself in the appearance of his companion, the shift in the surrounding lighting reminded him of the crystal ball still resting in his palm which in turn reminded him of his promise to the Dark One. Jefferson lifted himself up from the dirty ground and stated in a matter-of-fact manner “It's getting late, I should get going.” The hatter tipped his hat and was about to turn to leave before the young woman objected. 

“What do you mean? That's it? First you “save” me, lead me into the deep woods where I've never been before and now you leave me? I meant what I said when I told you that you owe me for my abandoned stall. I would have made a fair earning had you not intervened and I am not prepared to go hungry for that reason.”

The urgency which topped her voice as she stood up to direct her rant at him, once more reminded Jefferson of his old self. Before he made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and became what one might call a “delivery boy”, Jefferson was completely alone and constantly struggling to eat a single proper meal in a fortnight. A good spree could have guaranteed a roof over his head and a full stomach and after countless sleepless nights in the pouring rain, that was not a fate he wished on anyone. Looking at the nimble figure before him alerted him that whoever this woman was, he had a duty to make sure she was safe and well, especially as it was his own wrongdoings that put her in said position. It was for this exact reason that he expressed the look words “You're right. Come with me” before stepping over a fallen branch and moving deeper into the falling darkness of the forest. 

Taking one last look behind her shoulder to make sure that no one was following, the young woman proceeded to follow the hatter down the muddy and significantly less viable now path. 

… 

The darkness of the night had already settled entirely on the paysage of the woodland by the time they had reached their destination. Jefferson stopped in front of a small and undoubtedly claustrophobic shed. The decaying wood and unsanitary windows gave the impression that whoever settled in this particular home was a stranger in the surroundings once they finally visited, yet at the same time it did not look entirely abandoned. The hovel was secluded in its location, far away from any village they passed along the way, it's only neighbors being tall and monstrous trees casting a protective shadow on its inhabitant. 

Jefferson took in a long breath, letting it go just as slowly, and turned to his companion who was now slightly hunched, obviously affected by the midnight coolness of the air. It was clear to see that her long cape was doing little to guard her from the low temperature and it seemed to him that in the moon's shadow she appeared to be all the more petite and fragile. With one last look at the woman, he turned towards the door and upon opening it, beckoned her inside. Her hesitancy was understandable yet pure exhaustion quickly gave in as she scrambled her way through the crooked door. 

Inside what could hardly be named a cottage, the decor appeared limited with various possessions haphazardly scattered in each corner. A small unmade bed stood in the left corner with a generously sized trunk at its foot, overflowing with what at first glance the woman discarded as simply an array clothes but upon further inspection found to be various sizes and colours of materials. Aside from this the single room only housed a one person table and chair under the sole window, a large wooden wardrobe on the opposite side (almost seeming misplaced in the midst of the remaining contents) and a metal stove occupied by a lone kettle. What she now realized to be a house invited her into its surroundings with a welcoming smile of a lit candle scattering light on the room. She could no longer remember the last time that she greeted such "luxury" other than to exploit during a house. Her more frequently visited sleeping arrangement happened to be the odd abandoned barn on a lucky day or a large enough hollow tree trunk on a not so lucky one.

Jefferson noticed this response and pointed towards the bed before turning to the stove and filling the ancient kettle with water and setting it to boil. He then made his way towards the settled woman before grabbing the creaky chair on his way and sitting opposite. 

"I know this may seem weird, and trust me when I say this is my first time doing this, but I do feel responsible for what happened today so it's the least I can do" he said, locking his eyes with hers and fidgeting in his seat. "You are welcome to spend the night here. It's not much but there's a bit of food in the cupboard and plenty of tea leafs by the stove" he stated whilst pointing to the locations of the mentioned items. 

The young woman nodded her head but before thanking the host for his hospitality she began inquiring her payment. 

"This is is very kind of you but I'm afraid a night in this hovel is not worth the 10 silvers I could have made at the market, I think you'll agree." Her statement did not sound condescending or rude, simply desperate. 

Jefferson couldn't blame her for the worry displayed on her features. Stealing was a risky game, never guaranteeing a roof over the head, making it all the more devastating when a mission went wrong. Perhaps this was the reason why he chose to make the following deal, or perhaps it was due to the undeniable magnetic pull that he was feeling towards the still mysterious woman which bizarrely caused him to yearn to remain by her side as long as possible. Whatever pushed him to do what he was about to do, he was certain in his choice. 

"Listen, I don't have anything to give you now as you can see. I guess you could say I'm not the best at managing my earnings, but if I go to deliver this crystal sphere to my client, I might be able to return with enough gold to hopefully repay you accordingly. "

The young woman look at him with uncertainty especially when he mentioned the enigmatic "client", yet upon further deliberation the promise of gold was just too good of an opportunity to pass by. She was a thief after all… 

"Fine. I'll wait here" she replied with a sure tone, collapsing on the bed as if it was her own. 

This action startled Jefferson slightly, seeing first hand just how little she had if she was this willing to risk it all in hope of a kept promise from a stranger. Hesitant to leave her just yet, the hatter decided to test her faith in him by asking "What makes you think I'll come back?" 

The question landed in the young woman's mind causing her to process the information carefully. She then responded in a calm voice as if she was speaking to a lifelong friend. 

"I know you'll come back. You might be a thief but you're an honorable one. You'll do the right thing. Just like you did back there in the marketplace and before that with the family. You look out for your own kind. I get that, and I appreciate it." 

With that the young woman dropped on the bed, ready to fall into a long awaited slumber, leaving Jefferson searching for the right words. She was the first person in a long time to display any faith in him. His life was lonely for years now and it left him baffled to come across someone who was willing to trust him without barely knowing him. People always looked at him as an outsider. Each land he visited he chose to remain an outcast, only the promise of money and rewards serving of any true significance. Now he found himself in a hard to believe situation. The woman in front of him didn't seem a bit repelled. She lay on his bed completely at peace and unafraid, fitting into the surrounding of his home like a missing puzzle piece. The sight of her delicate form melting onto the historic springs of the mattress provided clarity for the portal jumper as he placed his top hat on his head, now full confident with his decision. It felt like the beginning of a new adventure, one unlike any other he had ever witnessed or partaken in. 

Prior to stepping over the threshold of his hovel, the hatter stilled in his steps and turned around slowly to the golden haired beauty outstretched on his bed. Gifting her with one last thorough glance he spoke before departing.

“What is your name?”

The young woman sat upright, looked him in the eyes and whispered with a genuine smile “Priscilla”.

“Jefferson” he replied bowing his head delicately before exiting and making his way to the treeless path outside of his hovel (the deliberately created location for his portal jumping).

Taking his tall hat off his head, setting it on the ground and using the tip of his right hand digits to set the hat in a circular motion, the hatter took one last look at the window of his home now lit with a gentle shimmer of a lit candle, before jumping into the thick purple smoke fabricated by the hat’s magic. He could feel the adventure commence and he couldn’t wait what it had in store for him...


	2. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a while! I am so sorry for my absence and I want to thank everyone that read and enjoyed chapter one. My life was extremely hectic and busy but I guess that you can thank the current events occurring in the world for giving me time to return to this story. I can’t promise a regular upload schedule but I hope that you will enjoy this extra-long as an apology and as proof that I have not forgotten about this story.

As Jefferson entered the confined realms of the inside of his magical hat, the day’s events flashed before his eyes. Pure exhaustion was already boiling inside of him, finally reminding him that he had not had any time to rest since his mission in Oz. In spite of this, his mind continued to race faster than the speed of light, desperately trying to cling onto each second of the past day. With every memory, his brain desired to analyse and fully comprehend just how different his life was now. Whoever Priscilla truly was, it was impossible to deny the immense impact that she has enacted on the hatters normal and previously boring life. Before departing to Oz, Jefferson was an eccentric loner who mostly enjoyed regarding life in a cynical manner due to his previous life experiences and enjoying the reckless nature of his “job”. His lack of family was a topic he rarely chose to address and his unique profession and sense of humour made it especially difficult to maintain a healthy relationship with anyone besides his employers. Bizarrely, the strange turn of events which led to the portal jumper now being huddled up on the marble floor of his hat lost in a peaceful slumber gave his subconscious the feeling that everything was about to change.

Once the young man finally returned to full consciousness, with a sufficient amount of energy restored to let him proceed with the task at hand, he headed towards the crooked wooden door which led to the Enchanted Forest. What seemed like only a few seconds later, after having whispered his next destination and passing over the threshold, the hatter was stood in front of the heavy oak build of the double doors which marked the entrance to the Dark One’s Castle. Rumpelstiltskin was one of Jefferson’s most demanding clients, or maybe, it was the other way around? The Dark One always knew where to find him and it usually proved to be at a moment in which Jefferson was most in need of money (which was more often than not as Jefferson was not the most frugal person). Their acquaintance had begun 10 years ago with Jefferson’s first-ever mission and since then the hatter had considered the Dark One as his closest friend, a term not likely to have been used by the wool spinner, however, it would have certainly seemed so from by any onlooker. Neither man had much company which resulted in them developing an odd bond. Jefferson was one of the few lucky individuals to be on good terms with the Dark One and he intended on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

The hatter pushed open the burdensome doors, casually stepping inside and sauntering towards the Dark One’s work location situated on the second floor of the massive building. With each careful step, he could gradually make out a second voice situated within the room which appeared to be arguing with his employer. Jefferson’s carefree and confident nature did not always extend in relation to the Dark One. He was the most powerful sorcerer in the land after all and doing anything that could anger or disturb him would have likely resulted in Jefferson’s suffering and the end of their unlikely friendship. This was not something Jefferson desired yet the back of his mind maintained its magnetic pull towards the woman whom he had left sleeping in his bed. The unavoidable force which told him to return to her as soon as possible proved too strong, causing the portal jumper to inch closer towards the door separating him from Rumplestiltskin and the second individual. The muffled voices from within seemed to be conversing about magic and power with the Dark One exclaiming “Stop wasting my time!” as the first complete phrase that the hatter could make out. Whoever the second voice was, they were clearly on the Dark One’s nerves which persuaded Jefferson to remain motionless for a moment more in waiting for the right time to emerge.  
“Can you teach me how to use magic to bring back the dead?” erupted the female in a shaky yet clearly desperate voice.

“Ah, so this will be a deeper conversation” through the portal jumper as he pondered over the decision whether to enter or depart and wait for his employer to be finished. In any other circumstance, Jefferson would have taken this as a cue to leave and return when the man was unoccupied giving them the time to catch up over a pot of tea as he recounted the events of his mission before collecting his reward. That is how their interactions usually took place. On the other hand, this was not a normal day. Jefferson was fully aware of the woman waiting in his hovel for his reward and he wanted nothing more than to return to her. The enigmatic character welcomed to him by fate occupied his every thought and the need to see her once more, to find out a sliver of information about her, was too powerful to let go.

Jefferson straightened out his long coat, which along with his hair had been terribly creased due to his quick nap prior to arriving at the castle, and took a careful step forward into the room making sure not to disturb the conversation. As he entered the room, filled with potions, books and a grand spinning wheel, he saw the second member of the conversation. It was a young woman, a few years older than himself, dressed in simple chocolate leather attire. The pair seemed too invested in their conversation as neither noticed him entering and continued bickering as he occupied a corner in the room waiting for the right time to make his presence known.

“Magic can do much but not that! Dead is dead” responded Rumplestiltskin to the pleading of the woman. In response she propped herself on the table by her side, looking defeated. Jefferson understood the melancholy which now dressed her face. He too had once approached the sorcerer with the same request only to be met with a mirrored response and a broken heart. Perhaps this was the reason for his loneliness. He once had a family and a content life, but after watching it be stripped away from him at such a young age he had lost all hope at ever feeling as safe or happy ever again. This also caused him to distance himself in fear of losing them just the same.

“Then I am lost” uttered the young woman, completely devastated at the Dark One’s answer. 

“And I’ve had my time wasted” replied Rumple unapologetically. Sure, he may have seemed fairly ruthless at this moment but if there was one thing known for certain was that the Dark One disliked nothing more than not getting what he wanted (and deal-breaking).

“I’m sorry but transcending death is beyond even my reach” claimed Rumple as he inched closer to the woman with a maniacal smirk forming on his lips. 

Jefferson had grown impatient of standing in the shadows, now fixated more than ever at returning to his home, and decided to take this opportunity in letting himself be seen by stating “I thought nothing was beyond your reach.”

The pair quickly turned to follow the sound of his unexpected voice, to which he responded “Busy… should I…?” 

“No, no! Nothing of importance going on here!” exclaimed the Dark One before moving away from the woman and becoming Jefferson to join him by the large table situated in the middle of the room. Without hesitation, the hatter approached in a confident yet hurried walk as he fished out the crystal ball out of his leather satchel and presented it to his employer. The young woman still tried to approach Rumple but he simply brushed her aside telling Jefferson to ignore her, which he did.

“I got what you wanted” the hatter proclaimed with a proud smile as he outstretched his hand as the young woman looked on from a few steps away.

Rumpelstiltskin’s hand greedily hovered over the artefact yet it retreated before he questioned the thief about the absence of the slippers, his main interest. Thinking back to the troubling task which called on the hatter to navigate his way around the Wicked Witch’s castle back in Oz before discovering that the slippers had already been moved to another land, the hatter simply brushed off the question with his honest explanation before once more persuading the Dark One to simply take the globe and let him depart. 

“That’s what I needed to get to that other land” responded the deal-maker in an irritated tone. 

Apparently, today was not his day (an all too frequent occurrence which no longer phased the hatter) and Jefferson would have most definitely partially blamed it on the appearance of the young woman, who now seemed to drop something which she had previously picked up and bringing their attention towards her for a moment. Her agitated demeanour and not so subtle way of eavesdropping on their conversation left Jefferson to wonder for a brief period if she was the woman that Rumplestiltskin had previously alerted him of prior to her visit. As if understanding the hatter’s momentary lapse into his mind for the answer to his question, the sorcerer confirmed his suspicion with a simple nod of his head before continuing his spiel about the missing item.

Before Jefferson had departed on his mission to Oz, during one of their formal conversations, the Dark One informed him of an idea that he hoped the young portal-jumper could help him to execute. He spoke of a young and talented princess who had recently become his pupil in the art of magic yet was growing increasingly hesitant and less willing to participate in dark spells. In fear that her potential will be lost, and that she will be unable to enact the plan of the Dark One (a plan that Jefferson never cared to ask about prior to being one of the individuals most affected by it), the former coward recruited the help of the hatter in ensuring that the princess does not veer off of the path which leads to her destiny. After the harrowing events of the job in Oz and his meeting with Priscilla, Jefferson had understandably forgotten about this deal and what his participation required yet the other man’s menacing smile was quick to remind him just what he needed to do.

Once Rumpelstiltskin finally brushed him off, stating that he should collect a sufficient reward for his troubles (and a bonus for the work that he was about to begin), the hatter clothed himself in his signature grand gestures and over-exaggerated persona as the sorcerer turned back to the distressed woman. The background was still decorated with a tense atmosphere as Jefferson concluded his search through the basket filled with gold thread (not forgetting to sneak a few extra strings to fill his deep coat pockets) and before he was about to embark on his journey back to the mysterious woman inhabiting his chambers he overheard a snippet of the conversation.

“So long as you live in the past you will never find a future”

The sorcerer’s words continued to ring in the ears of the hatter even as he continued talking towards the young woman that Jefferson had already figured out was Regina. The young hatter had always considered himself to be an eccentric soul and had a rich interest in the past which was considerably more difficult to seek out due to his nature of work. Constantly jumping from one realm to the other made it challenging to find time to stop and admire what was happening in the now, making the past a mystery pleading to be uncovered. His own past was something of immense interest as well due to the fact that he knew so little about it. Being abandoned as a child to fend for himself in the dangerous and unpredictable world of Wonderland. Never knowing his parents or family resulted in a lonely existence which deliberately pursued the truth that for the past twenty years proved nonexistent. Jefferson had gotten used to such a clear and concise routine but the yearning for adventure and a disrupting to the predictable routine was always nagging him for change. That was the case until less than a day before he met her. Her. That beautiful yet enigmatic stranger that was in his house, his house! He had never looked forward to returning to that rotting hovel more than now. Just to find out who she was. Perhaps he could fulfil the next step in Rumple’s plan sooner than he had expected? That way he would have more time to explore the future and move on from the past…

Just as the young man shook off his day-dream thoughts, he saw the dark one hop away as the young woman sulked with her head down in defeat. This was the moment. The moment that Rumplestilskin had planed in intricate detail. He had met with him and the doctor three moons prior to establish each step and prepare for every eventuality. Jefferson had already had the pleasure of exploring the sombre climate of the Land Without Colour where he had met the young Victor Frankenstein, slowly developing a pleasant friendship. Whenever Jefferson had the time in between jobs and his own personal travels, he found amiable pleasure in visiting the young genius for a game of bridge and a glass of something ridiculously expensive. The hatter didn’t consider himself to be a drinker but the opportunity was too good to pass up as the tipsy doctor supplied words of wisdom in alarming quantities. Most of the time it was impossible to keep track of what was being expressed by the blonde scientist but the portal jumper was sufficiently entertained with the wild hand gestures and ecstatic cries that followed after mentions of “electricity” and “science” (words with which Jefferson was entirely unfamiliar with prior to his association with the doctor).

The hatter drank up a large dose of air as he strutted towards the young woman before startling her with his words…

“Pardon me, for eavesdropping, but I feel that you need to look elsewhere for assistance!”

His words startled the young Queen but just as expected, his wild mannerisms and confidence immediately intrigued her to find out what the hell he was talking about.

“What do you know about it?” She pried with a hint of defensiveness towards the stranger.

“I hear things.” He stated in a matter-of-fact manner before continuing, making sure that she had no time to lose interest. 

“Jefferson’s the name.” He pursued while propping his collar as if it would help in making him appear more credible and worthy of her time. “I’m a man who travels and sees much and I know the man who can do what you want.” He paused for effect before continuing with a menacing smile. “Bring back the dead.” 

Yes. That definitely struck a nerve in the Queen as he saw her eyebrow twitch and posture change ever so slightly. Being a thief made him an expert in human emotions and micro-expressions. You’d be surprised how often it came in handy. Not wasting any time, he continued with even more gusto than before.

“He’s...um...you might call a wizard. I-I could bring him to you.”

“At what price?” The woman demanded. Success! He knew that he had her now. She was interested. Now to seal the deal…

“There’s always a price, indeed” Jefferson quoted his employer and continued further. “Anyway, here’s mine. Like I said, I’m a man of travels and I’ve made many enemies along the way and I’d like a royal passport so that I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom”. The payment may seem like an unnecessary formality. He was still a thief by all accounts but getting rid of the step that involved illegally trespassing on a property would mean that he could focus on the actual assignment. There’s just something so appealing in stealing from a location where the victim invited you themselves.

“How would I do that?”

“Well you’re the Queen, aren’t you?”

“That’s right. I am”

Her smile said it all. That small spark of selfishness leading to the Dark Side had been planted. Rumplestiltskin’s plan was in motion and Jefferson felt a sense of pride and achievement. Had he known that this minuscule form of participation in what would effectively become a plot spanning centuries would cost him his entire life and happiness, perhaps the young portal jumper would have been more sympathetic to the impressionable woman or at least considered all of the eventualities before taking part in the ploy. But alas, he was clueless. Led on by the sorcerer. He was the perfect candidate for the role. That was his biggest mistake.

“And this wizard. Can he really bring someone back from the dead?” 

She was still cautious. Not cautious enough. Jefferson knew that he had her in his palm. Ready to be moulded into any shape he desired. He stayed on course and answered as if reading from a script. 

“Well. If he can’t, no one can”

Not bothering to look back and grabbing his now-empty satchel, the young man left with a newfound spring in his step. He had other tasks to attend to. Personal business, if you will. Besides, the longer the Queen awaited the wizard, the longer the anticipation would fester and grow to decorate her heart in a black smudge. Jefferson had once been present during one of Rumple’s hobbies: ripping out the heart of a greedy ex-employee. He saw the veil of blackness floating in the sea of red. He knew what it meant. He was also intelligent enough to know that his own organ had overtime developed such a chilling costume without needing a visual confirmation. The hatter decided not to let this knowledge haunt him too much. Life was to be lived, enjoyed. Being a criminal was clearly a less than moral and honest profession, but it was key to know when to stop and when to resist temptation. Everyone has a little bit of darkness in them. It is what you choose to do with that darkness that defies just what type of person you become.

Once he was back in the stairwell in which he appeared, Jefferson stepped into the mismatched doorway that clearly didn’t belong to the rest. This time he didn’t need to think of where he wanted to go. The same location had been on his mind all day. 

…

The morning light dripped through the window and danced on Priscilla’s eyelids, quietly whispering the announcement of a new day. A shy smile stretched on Priscilla’s face before a calm yawn echoed in the surroundings. Her skirt ruffled on top of the thin quilt that offered a barrier between the straw and her delicate skin. The young woman opened her eyes and immediately jumped after seeing the foreign surroundings. Before she had time to run in fear of being trapped or worse captured, the memories of last night flooded her mind. She recalled the less than proper meeting with the peculiar man in the hat, their escape from the guards and finally his offer to let her rest. Why was he so kind to her? She stole from him and yet she was awaking in his bed. No. There wasn’t time to think of ulterior motives. Priscilla had been in similar situations too often to know that you can never count on anyone. She had been running her entire life, she was not about to stop now. Taking one last look at the surroundings to make sure that there was nothing of value to grab and dash (the house was surprisingly sparse for someone who claimed to be a former thief), Priscilla bolted through the door.

Whisps of golden hair waved their final goodbye as the small cottage slowly vanished in the background. For the first time in her life, Priscilla felt a slight lump forming in her throat as she glided through the forest in the randomly chosen direction that seemed most promising. The feeling that she couldn’t shake was the peculiar sentiment of attachment to the shelter and simultaneously to its owner. He helped her. Rescued her actually. Aided a fellow lost soul for nothing to gain. Offered his home. Shared an intimate location knowing nothing about her. Trusted her... Was he mad? Why would anyone trust her? Stealing was her only mean of survival since her mother passed five summers prior. Never spending more than one night in a single spot and avoiding all human contact if necessary, her mother warned her of the evils that surrounded the Enchanted Forrest. “Never trust anyone.” That was rule number one. 

A stray twig on the path grabbed the thief’s aged shoe, causing her to fall to the floor in an ungraceful manner. The young woman managed to get up and inspect her injuries before propping herself on a nearby tree as exhaustion threatened to suffocate her completely. She inspected her body. Bruised knees, bleeding hands and another rip on her dress to add to the collection. She’d seen much worse. Making sure that no one was nearby and that the hovel had definitely been left in the far distance, Priscilla decided to allow herself pause. Fishing out of her dress pocket the only piece of food that she was able to find in the house prior to making her escape (a stale slice of bread that she had to moisten with her saliva in small pieces just to ensure that she wouldn’t break her teeth), the woman found herself involuntarily thinking of the man she met the previous day. He was tall. Not as tall as an average guard at King Leopold’s court, but at least a head taller than her. He had short chestnut hair that seemed to have a mind of its own as each strand pointed in a different direction and stuck out at weird angles. His charcoal coat provided a strange contrast to how extravagant and grand the structure of the coat was. It was almost as if he wanted his victims to know who had robbed them but not before he had enough time to inconspicuously complete his task. A typical conman. Priscilla had seen her fair share of such men. Arrogant. Untouchable. Yet there was something that made him stand out. Something that made her go against all that her mother taught her. Something that convinced her to trust him to bring her to safety, to fall asleep in his bed. His eyes. The two sockets that were deeper than the ocean. That was the biggest contradiction of it all. His cocky behaviour and outlandish appearance were simply fronts for the truth that was only revealed in his eyes. She saw a man running to get away from himself. Whatever was his story, it must have been painful enough to make him afraid of the unknown. He wanted a home, even if it was temporary and distressed. He wanted power, even if the only way to gain it would be through living the lonely existence of a thief. He wanted a kindred soul, even if he had only known her name. And she left. 

Not wanting to second guess her obviously rational decision in favour of biased hypothesises, Priscilla stood up and shoved the remainder of the bread back in her pocket. Oxygen was finally flowing through her lungs at a regular pace, and the tears of blood flowing from her hands had developed a steady rhythm. As the girl continued down her chosen path, she noticed that she was no longer running and that was only partially the result of the limp which developed in her right leg.

…

Followed by a puff of purple smoke, Jefferson landed delicately on the plane in front of his hovel and picked up the hat that had been patiently waiting for his return. Honestly, there was no need for him to check inside to know that the young woman had already left, but some foolish ounce of hope pressured him to be certain. Just like countless days beforehand, the rotting door revealed an empty interior. This time, for the first time, Jefferson saw the space in a different light. One cup standing on the table, one meagre quilt clinging to a deserted bed and one kettle sitting abandoned on the stove. The desolate surroundings no longer felt like home. They were mocking him. Laughing in his face. 

The hatter had no desire in feeling sorry for himself. He also had no desire to let the mysterious woman disappear from his life. Remembering their first confrontation, he saw the way in which his heart immediately pleaded to see her again. No one had ever left such an instant effect on him. He needed to see her again. Even if nothing came of it he had to try.

Determined and ready to pursue the beautiful stranger, Jefferson fixed his magical hat comfortably on his head. Exiting the familiarity of the hovel, he looked around the field and examined each possible direction that the woman could have escaped in. Settling on the direction of the forest, the portal jumper proceeded with confidence in search of answers, unaware that his future was already beginning to be written…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of chapter 2! Like I said before, it is possible that I will have more time to work on this now so hopefully, you will not have to wait for another 9 months :). As always please leave your thoughts and feelings in the comments because they really make me smile and give me the inspiration to continue writing!
> 
> Love you all and till next time Oncers! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story so far. I can't promise that the following chapters will be just as long (I sort of got carried away) but I hope they will remain true to the characters and tell an interesting story for y'all to read and enjoy!
> 
> As always please leave comments, they really help with motivation for the next chapters! xx


End file.
